


Ineffable Valentines - Day 13: Grand Gesture

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "You think we should do what now?"Aziraphale's suggestion had Crowley dumbfounded. It was entirely unprompted, suddenly blurted out by the angel over dinner."Don't you think it would be nice? To get away from the city?" Aziraphale asked in return.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 13: Grand Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> still late but [day 13](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! prompt: grand gesture!

"You think we should do what now?"

Aziraphale's suggestion had Crowley dumbfounded. It was entirely unprompted, suddenly blurted out by the angel over dinner.

"Don't you think it would be nice? To get away from the city?" Aziraphale asked in return.

"Well, nah, yeah, I'd love to, really," Crowley answered. "I just... wasn't expecting you to say that."

"...So... you'd be interested?"

"Yeah, absolutely, sounds fun, but... what about the bookshop?"

"Oh, I'll just take the books with me. Someone else can have that old building - I've held onto the property long enough, I think."

"You sure? It'll be quite the change." Crowley nudged his partner playfully. "Not too _fast_ of a move for you?"

"I've put some real thought into this, dear. I've thought about the pros and cons, and I'm _ready_ for it - I just want to know if you are."

"'Course I am, love, just wanted to make sure. You know me, I'm no stranger to big changes."

The demon sat back in his seat,and took a sip of his wine.

"So, angel, when's the move?"

* * *

"Izz'at my laptop?" Crowley slurred as he woke, finding Aziraphale sat up next to him, slowly tapping at keys on the aforementioned laptop with just his index fingers.

"Oh! Good morning, dear!" Aziraphale said, beaming. "Yes, I was just borrowing it, I do hope you don't mind - don't worry, I didn't go looking through your files, I was only using the internet." 

"Hmh... didn't think you knew how to use a computer any less ancient than that fossil of yours in your shop. Let alone the internet."

"I can be a fast learner when I need to be."

"What're you doin' with it, anyway?"

"Research! I thought it would be the best method. I've heard good things about the internet and its uses."

"'s mostly porn, at this point." Crowley muttered, sitting up and leaning on Aziraphale's shoulder, looking at the screen.

The angel certainly _had_ been doing research. There were tabs upon tabs of real estate websites open in the browser, and, from what the demon could tell, they were all displaying listings for homes far out from London, all out in the country or by the seaside.

"Wow. You're really serious about this, huh?"

"Of course I am! I wouldnt've asked if I weren't. Here, take a look at some of these, let's whittle down some of the options together."

* * *

Three boxes of rare books down.

_Plenty_ more to go.

"Y'know, Aziraphale, these're never all gonna fit in that cottage, even if it is fairly sizeable for one." Crowley piped up, taking a seat on one of the now-sealed boxes.

Aziraphale didn't even look up from the books he was packing away. "I'll find somewhere for them, don't you fret."

Crowley chuckled. "We're gonna end up living in a bloody _library_ , angel. 'Cept this one won't ever let people take them out."

"Like I just said, dear, don't you fret. Whatever happens, worst comes to worst, you'll still have all the space you need for your things - your plants, and... I don't know, your throne, and all that. _I'll_ figure out what to do with these, and I'll ensure they don't get in the way."

"What, with a few miraculous renovations?"

"If that's what's called for," Aziraphale smirked. "Perhaps."

* * *

"Crowley... darling..." Aziraphale began, setting the book he'd been reading down on the arm of the sofa for a moment. "Have you had any... second thoughts about all this?"

It had been a week since the pair had moved into their little cottage together in the South Downs. It was some amount less 'little', after some space had been made to accommodate several shelves' worth of books, but wasn't so big that it stopped being cosy, or felt like too much space for the two. Similarly, it wasn't so little that it was cramped; if either of them needed to retreat for some space, they could - although, they didn't spend too much time apart when they were under the cottage's roof together.

Crowley, having been roused from his half-asleep state, laid across the angel's lap, opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Huh? No, none - I'd let you know if I did, don't worry."

"...You're quite sure?"

"Positive, angel, never been surer about anything."

Aziraphale smiled. "Ah. Good to hear."

"Why? You having any?"

"Not at all, dear - I just wanted to make sure you were happy here."

"'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... I just thought... I don't know - this is a far cry from the city. Is being out here not... cramping your style? It's certainly not as... busy. or exciting."

"Oh, I've had more than my fill of 'busy and exciting' for quite a while, I think."

"You're not going to get bored, living here? I'd hate to think I dragged you out here just for you to get sick of this place-"

"Aziraphale," Crowley said, sitting up and putting his arms around the angel. "You didn't _drag_ me out here, I came because I wanted to. Because you wanted to, and because I wanna be with you wherever you go. If I thought I wasn't gonna like it here, I wouldnt've come. Okay?"

Aziraphale relaxed at the demon's affirmation, and his smile reappeared. "Alright."

Crowley smiled back. "It was never London itself that kept me there, you know. You wanna know what did? Why I wasn't bored there and won't be here?"

"What, dear? Why?"

" _You_ were there. And now you're here." he said, pressing his lips to Aziraphale's.

" _We're_ here." Aziraphale muttered, once they parted.

"Yeah. _We're_ here."

**Author's Note:**

> asking your husband to pack up all your collective shit and move to the coast with you counts as a 'grand gesture' right??? being said husband and doing said thing for your own husband counts too yeah???? this works for the prompt??? idk i think i had smth else in mind but this whole thing ran away from me and it's a ghost of its former self now lmaooooo  
> [yell at me on my tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! [or come hang on my gomens discord server](https://discord.gg/gVp38fu)!


End file.
